


Entwined

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Sappy, Soft Dom Caduceus, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Teasing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Caduceus helps Fjord relax.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofrosefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/gifts).



> Enormous thanks to ladyofrosefire for prompting this story and for betareading!

Fjord whines, arms straining reflexively as Caduceus carefully binds his arms together behind his back, each wrist to the opposite elbow, and slips a finger between the ropes and his skin, testing. "How's that feel?" Caduceus asks, his entire chest rumbling where he's pressed up against Fjord, nosing at the tip of his ear.

"Good," Fjord says as he squirms, testing the ropes wound tight around him. Around his arms, across his chest, down his legs. As he moves, the web of ropes flexes with him, offering him enough room to twitch but little else. He drops his chin to his chest and takes a deep breath, his eyelids fluttering behind the blindfold. This is….this is a lot, he'll admit, but gods does he need to let himself go for a little while and let someone else take the reins. Someone he trusts. It seems fitting that it be Caduceus, and his heart flutters when Caduceus bows his head and presses a line of kisses along his shoulder.

"Good," Caduceus says, his arms wrapping around Fjord's chest and cradling him close. "When you're ready, we'll lay you down."

Stomach spasming, Fjord grinds back against him, trying to spread his legs and failing when the ropes hold fast around him. 

Caduceus shushed him, stroking a soothing hand up and down Fjord's side. "Easy now. There'll be time for that later. For now, you're gonna stay still and rest for me. How does that sound, Fjord?"

"Sounds lovely," he replies, tilting his head back and baring his neck to Caduceus. When Caduceus nuzzles the crook of his neck and kisses his throat, Fjord sighs and melts against him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, love," Caduceus whispers against his skin. "Now, let's get you comfy."

Fjord does his best to be helpful, but in very short order, Caduceus has them both reclined against the bed, back to chest with Fjord on top of him. Caduceus's hands spread across his chest, the perfect combination of silky fur and work-rough calluses. He strokes gentle circles over Fjord's chest, the right blend of calm and teasing. 

For who knows how long, Caduceus hums contentedly and trails his fingers over Fjord, a slow and steady comfort that leaves Fjord limp against him, a low, lazy swell of arousal pulsing in his veins. With the ropes wrapped tight around him and the blindfold blocking out all other stimuli, all he can do is lose himself in Caduceus's touch, the rhythm of his breathing, the solidness of loving arms around him. Breathing out the last of his tension, he relaxes against Caduceus, content and waiting patiently.

Or rather, as patiently as he can, but just before he gets antsy, Caduceus circles his nipples and rolls them between his fingers. With a low whine, Fjord squirms in his bindings and arches his back. 

"You like that?" Caduceus murmurs, teasing a fingertip around each sensitive bud.

Fjord nods fervently, his lip caught between his teeth. 

One of Caduceus's hands moves away from his chest, and a gentle thumb coaxes Fjord's mouth open. "Don't hurt yourself, honey. You know I love hearing you enjoying yourself."

Cheeks burning, Fjord sucks Caduceus's thumb into his mouth and moans around it, grinding back against Caduceus's hips and arching his chest upward. 

Caduceus nibbles at his neck and whispers, "Beautiful." And before Fjord can whine again, Caduceus kneads his chest and pinches his nipples just right. Fjord sinks back against him, mouth tipped open as Caduceus plays with him. He drifts in bliss, losing himself in the slow spread of pleasure. The need to splay his legs submissively twitches through his muscles, but the bindings keep him tethered in place, a delicious conflict that leaves him moaning. Caduceus runs his hands down Fjord’s stomach, nails rasping along his skin. "You sound so good," Caduceus rumbles against his ear, fingertips stroking over Fjord's hip bones. "You feel so good in my arms. Can I give you a little more?"

He groans and bucks as far as he can in the bindings. "Please, Caduceus!"

With a low hum, Caduceus takes his cock on hand and strokes him nice and slow, kissing Fjord's ear and pressing his free hand against Fjord's abdomen, holding him in place with surprising strength. Fuck, Fjord will never get used to how strong Caduceus is despite his lean frame. How easily he can toss Fjord onto the bed or pull him up into a kiss or support him when he’s stiff and sore. Nevertheless, he tries to thrust up into Caduceus's grip and earns a soft chuckle as Caduceus releases him, soothing a palm down Fjord's thigh.

"Now, now," he says, voice calm and smooth and unbothered. "Patience, dear. Let me make you feel good."

Whimpering, Fjord tucks his face into Caduceus's neck, breathing in his earthy musk to calm himself. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Caduceus replies, his smiling ringing in every syllable. "Just feel for me."

Fjord nods, and Caduceus strokes him again, full strokes up to gather the slick beaded at his head and all the way down to palm his sac. He swallows a whine and focuses on his breathing, focuses on the maddening build of pleasure and pressure deep in his gut. He fists his hands against his bindings, lets the pull of rope against his every limb ground him as Caduceus works him slowly, mercilessly, magnificently. With his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth tipped open, he can't keep track of all the keens and moans pouring out of him. But Caduceus just holds him tighter and slows his stroke, driving Fjord higher and higher with no end in sight.

"Fuck, Caduceus, please!" He pants as his back arches forward without him.

Caduceus massages his balls, slick and slow and not enough. Not nearly enough. "What do you need, Fjord? Tell me."

"Need you… inside me…"

With a thoughtful hum, Caduceus shifts behind him, hand disappearing from Fjord's stomach and lifting him into a different position, pulling his legs up toward his chest. "Can you hold your legs up for me or should I untie them?"

"I can," he gasps out, tensing his legs to hold them up. "Don't know how long though."

"That's okay," Caduceus whispers. "Let me get situated, and I'll take care of you."

With careful, precise motions, Caduceus shifts out from under Fjord, hands strong and steady as he lays Fjord out on the bed. The bedding is warm against Fjord's back and he relaxes into it, twitching in anticipation. He listens as Caduceus rummages around the nightstand and feels the mattress dip as Caduceus climbs back onto the bed, pushing Fjord's legs up toward his chest and kneading his thighs. Fjord arches against him, whimpering. 

"Shh, I've got you," Caduceus says, massaging down to Fjord's ass. When Fjord nods and rolls his hips upward, presenting himself as best he can, Caduceus groans and glides a slick finger along Fjord's hole. "Good boy."

Without urgency, Caduceus opens him, his free hand stroking up and down Fjord's flank, occasionally catching on the ropes and giving them a quick tug. Behind the blindfold, Fjord's eyes roll back in his head, and he bucks upward as far as he can. It's good, it's lovely, it's everything he wants and not enough. 

He whimpers and grinds into each slow thrust. "More, Caduceus. Please."

"Patience, love," Caduceus whispers, pressing a kiss to Fjord's knee. "Trust me to take care of you."

Fjord exhales hard, doing his best to listen and embrace his situation. To lay back and feel the ropes holding him tight as Caduceus presses into him in a steady, reliable rhythm. To enjoy the slow stretch as Caduceus curls his fingers into him and circles his prostate. Toes curling in the bedding, Fjord moans long and low. "Oh, fuck me."

"Next time," Caduceus says, leaning down over him. There's a sure hand on his dick, pulling it down between his legs. Warm breath ghosts over him, and Fjord cries out as Caduceus swallows him down to the root, sucking and stroking and dragging pleasure out of him in long slow waves. His throat constricts around Fjord, and with a grateful groan, Fjord spills down his throat, panting and whimpering as Caduceus swallows around him and suckles him through it.

Slowly, in bits and pieces, Fjord comes back to himself, dimly aware of Caduceus moving around him. Licking him clean and pressing kisses to every inch of him and beginning to untie Fjord’s hands and guide Fjord's arms to the bed. Before he starts unwinding more ropes, Fjord takes Caduceus's hand and twines their fingers together with a tired squeeze. 

"You feeling alright?" Caduceus asks, caution heavy on his voice.

Fjord nods, rolling onto his side and cuddling closer to Caduceus. "Wonderful, darling. Really." Flushed from their efforts, he tucks his cheek into Caduceus’s neck and goes on, "Could you leave the ropes a while and hold me?"

"Of course." And with a low pleased rumble, Caduceus pulls Fjord into his chest and wraps his arms around him and Fjord sighs and his mind settles into that quiet blissful space in his mind and lets himself feel loved. Well and truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and concrit welcome!


End file.
